cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CT-4242 "Borsk"
Summary Borsk was a Null in the 501st Legion, and he fought along some of his best friends. When he was fighting some Mandalorians on Tatooine, he was never to be heard from again. After becoming a Mandalorian, he went back to fight for the Republic in the Clone Wars. Training on Kamino Oneshot, Borsk, Hawke, Edge, and Blade all tried their best to maintain a steady team, but nothing they did would work. Citadel Training Program on Kamino, 79 BBY "You sure we can finish it this time?!" Blade yelled. Borsk replied, "I don't know, but I hope so." Borsk and his men were running to the end, blasting at droids along the way. "Get your cables ready, men!" Borsk said. They all got their cables out and shot them over the turrets. As they were scaling the wall, Oneshot's cable snapped. He was sent down and crashed into the ground. "Go without me," he said. Borsk looked at his men. "Go on, I'll get Oneshot," Borsk said. Blade tossed him a knife and said, "Just in case if you run out of ammo." "Thanks," he said. Borsk used the knife to cut his cable and slid down the wall. "Borsk! Look-" BOOM! 'Droids poured into the room. "Oh skrag..." Oneshot stuttered as he was lifted off the ground. "Listen guys, we have little time, and we are almost there. We could get done faster if we went down there and helped them," Edge said. Hawke replied, "You're right. We need to slide back down our cables and help 'em." The three then slid down their cables and jumped to where Borsk and Oneshot were. Oneshot asked, "Blade, do ya see that droideka?" Blade answered, "Yeah, why?" He continued, "I'll distract it, and you roll a stun grenade behind it. It should not only stun him, but all near him." "Got it." Blade said. Oneshot ran over to a near by wall and shot at the droids. Edge, Borsk, and Hawke were making their way forward. "Edge, got any grenades?" Edge said, "More than some, I came prepared." "And what are you waiting for?" he said. "The right moment," Edge answered, "which would be now." He threw five grenades at some droids that were coming near them. One battle droid said, "What are those?" Another said, "Looks like some explosives.." The first replied, "What makes you think--" The grenades exploded right in their faces. As the smoke cleared out, the five raced to the end. Oneshot hopped on Edge's cable after he was up. "We did it!" Hawke cheered. The five went down and celebrated. The First Battle of Geonosis ''"Is battle the only reason we were created?" - ''Borsk As the Clone Wars began, Wave Squadron was sent to Geonosis with the rest of the clones. This was odd because Borsk and the others had just finished training a few weeks before. Borsk one of his friends, Stinger, worked together even though they had to go other places during the war. Many clones had been sent to Geonosis, and four clones inparticular had to provide sniper fire for the clones coming out to the battlefronts. These clones were Stinger, Borsk, Avi, and Streak. Now, Borsk's squad, consisting of five clones as well, including Hawke, Edge, Blade, Borsk, and Oneshot. It was Master Windu's order for some clones to go with some different squads. Borsk to go with one squad with a good friend. Stinger was leading the group, and Astro was second in command. Just as they were almost done sniping oncoming droids, a Geonosian Starfighter swooped out of no where and shot the cliff they were standing on, and they were sent 500 feet down hurling at high speed. Stinger then yelled, "Men, use your cables and attach em to that LAAT flying above us!" They all did, but in the blink of an eye, Stinger's cable was not pulled out fast enough, and he was sent down, knocking him out. When the others got to the nearest CP, they told about the bad news. "Sir.. We- We lost Stinger..." Borsk said with sorrow. "He was a good soldier, one of our very best Commanders," Master Windu stated. When the others returned to Coruscant, they had much sorrow because of the feel of loss. Meeting the Mandalorians ''"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." --Jango Fett The Dune Sea on Tatooine After battling a few Mando'ade on Tatooine, Borsk took a knife to the face and was knocked out. He was carried back to a Mandalorian camp, and was put in a tent. Once he woke up, he realized what happened, and he then reached for his blaster. He didn't have it. As he looked down to find it, he noticed he was wearing Mandalorian gear. He was taken in to Clan Kabur and became Davin Kabur. He studied the Resol'nare, or the Six Actions that they learned. The Battle for the Underworld "Coruscant of all places? Really?" - ''Blade as the troopers were on the transport ship. Borsk and his men were deployed for reported skirmishes in the underworld of Coruscant. "Alright men. This is how it'll work.," Raj said. "Borsk and Blade with me. You three go on your own. "Yes sir!" Edge, Hawke, and Oneshot answered. Raj, Borsk, and Blade went through an alley while the others used their jetpacks and got up to the roofs. "Raj, look at this.." Blade said looking at a wall with the Death Watch symbol in graffiti art. "I thought the Death Watch was taken care of ages ago..." "They were." Borsk said, "And I know exactly who to talk to about it." He pulled out his comlink. "Kav, you there?" ''"Su'cuy, ner vod! Tion'ad hukaat'kama?" - ''(Meaning: Hello, brother! Who's watching your back now?) "Good friends. Anyways, have the Death Watch regrouped?" Borsk asked. ''"I'm afraid so... Why do you ask?" "We've run into some trouble on Coruscant..." Order 66 "Execute Order 66." - Emperor Palpatine. The leading Jedi for his unit, Raj Dackon, was a great Jedi. "Let's go, go, go!!" Borsk yelled to his men as they were grappling down onto the icy tundra of Orto Plutonia. General Raj, Borsk, and the others were deployed out on Orto Plutonia for ''so called ''Seperatists activity. Borsk nor his men had any idea it would happen. "There it is," Raj said, "Their base... Ok, this is how it will go, Borsk with Blade and Hawke, Oneshot and Edge with me. Borsk, use your jetpacks and cut a hole through the roof. "Yes sir," Borsk replied. "And we'll meet you inside?" "Count on it. Let's move!" Borsk and his men wasted no time getting to the roof. "Blade, slice a hole through here and we'll pay these Seps a visit," Borsk ordered. "Yes sir." Little did the troopers know what was about to happen. "Borsk, you all in?" Raj asked. "Yeah, we're making our way -- Skrag!" Four droidekas rolled through a door. "We'll be a minute." "Hurry; we have trouble here too..." Raj said. Borsk, Hawke, and Blade took out the droids with a few blasts. "Skrag... My comm's in pieces." Borsk said. "Well, this is not good." "I've still got mine." Blade said. Raj and the others met up in a hall, where Borsk's men were told to give the order. "Borsk, go make sure there is no one else here." Raj ordered. "I'm getting a message." Oneshot said. ''"Execute Order 66..." ' Oneshot, Hawke, Edge, and Blade then turned to Raj. "Wait, what are you doing?! AAH!" Borsk turned and ran back. "What are you doing, brothers?!" He yelled. "Following orders, Borsk... You'd be smart if you did too." Blade answered. "But so be it." Borsk wasn't going to give up then, he reached for his pistols and shot Blade and Hawke. They fell to the ground with gun wounds in their chests. Raj reached for his saber and cut off Oneshot's head. "You shouldn't have done that." Edge said. He took his blaster and aimed it at Raj. "Sorry old friend..." Borsk said. He shot Oneshot in his head and he dropped. Borsk fell to his knees in depression and cried. Raj came to him over to him. "What was that?" Raj asked. "I don't know... But whatever it was, I am going to kill the person behind it." Borsk answered. "I have to go..." "Where?" Raj questioned. "Somewhere I can trust people - My old Mando'ade clan..." "May the Force be with you. Always..." Category:Clone Troopers Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Commander Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Star Wars Category:Male Characters